


Two Of The Same With Some Differences

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is the King of Liberty Avenue and Justin is King of Vista Avenue. After they meet for there first time they start bumping into each other everywhere and things happen. This is my very first fic so criticism and tips are welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Club Babylon, 11:06pm 

 

Brian stepped through the door of Babylon and immediately relaxed. After lighting a cigarette he scanned the crowd for possibilities. 

 

“Christ I wouldn’t waste my time on anyone here” he thought to himself 

 

Walking to the bar he ordered a double Beam and downed it in one gulp, loving the way it burned his throat after two more drinks he headed towards the dance floor. The music pulsed around him as he moved to the beat, out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall blonde looking at him. He makes his way over to the blonde and smiles. He whispers into the blonde’s ear then grabs him by the front of his trousers and starts to drag him towards the backroom. 

 

On the catwalk Emmett and Ted stood watching. 

 

“I see the king is out to play tonight, what a surprise. Ted says 

 

”Oh Teddy quit being such a wet blanket” Emmett replies as he watches Brian drag a gorgeous blonde through to the backroom “That Bastard” 

 

Inside the backroom Brian leans against the far wall as the blonde kneels at his feet and starts undoing his pants. Freeing Brian’s erect cock the blonde licks at the pre cum bubbling up at the slit, then takes the hard flesh into his mouth. Brian watches as the tricks head bobs up and down. Letting his head fall back against the wall he feels his balls tighten as his orgasm draws near. Another few strong sucks on his dick, he explodes into the tricks waiting mouth. Once his breathing returns to normal he tucks himself away and zips up his pants. As he begins to walk away he hears the trick protest. Turning around facing the blonde he smirks. 

 

“Did you think I was going to return the favor? I’m done with you” 

 

With that he turns back around and heads out of the backroom leaving the pissed off trick behind. 

 

“Asshole” the blonde mutters as he watches Brian’s retreating back. 

 

Back in the club Brian was getting ready to leave when Michael appears at his side. 

 

“Hey” Michael says smiling at his friend. 

 

“Hey Mikey” he replies kissing his friend on the cheek. 

 

“You’re leaving already?” he asks frowning 

 

“Nothing here worth doing” 

 

“But Brian” Michael whines “I thought we were going to spend some time together” 

 

“Some other time” he says and walks away 

 

Once outside Brian lets the cool air sober him a bit as he makes his way towards his jeep. Getting in he starts up the engine and heads for home to find some other possibilities. 

 

*** 

 

Club Envy, 11:06pm 

 

Justin was on his fourth beer and looking down at the two Go Go boys that had been eyeing him up all night. He winked at them. 

 

“Maybe” he mouthed to them

 

The two Go Go boys licked there lips in response and Justin laughed, then headed towards the bar for another beer. As he neared the bar he spotted his friend Ben. 

 

“Hey baby” Ben greeted him 

 

“Hey Ben” Justin replied smiling as he hugged his friend 

 

“Been here long?” Ben asks 

 

Justin looks at his watch “About fifteen minutes, what about you?” 

 

“I just got here, you want a beer?” 

 

“Sure” 

 

While Ben was ordering there drinks Justin leaned against the bar he had a clear view of the two Go Go boys shaking there asses. 

 

“Oh ya definitely” he thinks and smiles 

 

“What are you smiling at?” Ben asks as he hands Justin his beer 

 

“Nothing” Justin says trying to look as innocent as possible 

 

“Yea right” Ben follows Justin’s eyes and looks towards the two Go Go boys “I’ll take the one on the left” Ben says pointing to the one with dark hair 

 

Justin looks up at Ben and they both burst out laughing 

 

When Justin finally stopped laughing he says “Back off there both mine” Then sticks his tongue out for good measure. 

 

Ben raises his hands in mock surrender “I’m sorry sir” He the starts bowing at Justin’s feet “All Hail the King” 

 

Justin watches Ben and chuckles “Get up you idiot you’re embarrassing me” 

 

Ben gets up just as the two Go Go boys approach “Hi there sexy” the dark haired one says addressing Justin. Justin leans back against the bar and smiles after whispering a goodbye to Ben Justin walks away. The two guys watch Justin leave a bit disappointed until Justin looks over his shoulder and nods with his head for them to follow. 

 

By the time the two guys get outside Justin is already waiting for them in his Mercedes. 

 

“So where are we heading?” the red head asks as he climbs into the back seat 

“My place” Justin says glancing in the mirror at the two guys. “This is going to be fun” he thinks to himself as he pulls away.


	2. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

Brian’s Loft, 2:37am 

 

Brian sat down at his computer and logged on. Entering a chat room he looks down at the list of members online. 

 

“BlondeBoyAss that looks promising” 

 

Selecting the name he sends an invitation to have a private chat. 

 

_SuperStud: Up for a good time?_

_BlondeBoyAss: Depends on your idea of a good time_

_SuperStud: What do you look like?_

_BlondeBoyAss: Blonde, blue eyes, slim build with a fantastic ass. You?_

_SuperStud: Tall dark and hard very hard_

_BlondeBoyAss: lol so what do you want to do to me?_

_SuperStud: I want to rip of your clothes push you face down on the bed and ram my cock up that fantastic ass of yours. Then I’m going to fuck you for hours until you cum so hard you pass out._

_BlondeBoyAss: I’m so hard_

_SuperStud: Are you touching yourself?_

_BlondeBoyAss: Yes, god I want to feel you inside me_

_SuperStud: What’s your phone number?_

 

Brian leans back in his chair staring at the screen after a few moments he picks up the phone and dials the number. Its starts ringing on the fourth ring someone picks up. 

 

“Hello” the person on the other end answers 

 

“So you want to feel my hard dick inside you?” Brian asks 

 

“Oh God yes” the guy moans 

 

“Corner of Tremont, I’ll be waiting” 

 

Brian disconnects the phone and logs out of the chat room. Turning off the computer he grabs a bottle of Jim Beam from the side and pours himself a glass while he waits for the blonde boy ass to arrive. 

 

Twenty minutes later the buzzer sounds and he gets up to answer it. 

 

“Yeah” he says into the speaker 

 

“It’s me” 

 

“Come on up I’m on the top floor” Brian buzzes the guys in. He quickly checks himself over in the mirror when there’s a knock at the door. 

 

“Showtime” he says and goes to answer the door 

 

***

 

Justin’s Apartment, 2:37am

 

Justin lay panting on his bed the two Go Go boys laying either side of him. “Hey” he says shaking them both awake “Visiting hours are over get the fuck out” He hears cursing as the tricks find their clothes and get dressed. Justin gets out of bed not caring that he is naked and walks towards the bathroom. “Oh and shut the door on your way out: he calls over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

“Asshole” the red haired guy says. The other guy nods his head in agreement as they walk out of the apartment purposely forgetting to shut the door behind them.

 

When Justin emerges from the bathroom he put on his discarded pants from earlier. Looking around the apartment he notices his door wide open. “Stupid fucking dimwitted tricks can’t even close a fucking door” he grumbles as he walks over and shuts it.

 

Looking at the clock and deciding it’s too early to go to bed he decides to check his emails. Booting up his laptop he forgets about checking his emails and goes on Cum Quick Chat.

 

He was online for five minutes when someone sends him a message.

 

_SuperStud invites you to a private chat.  
Would you like to chat with this person?_

 

Clicking yes he waits for the room to load.

 

_SuperStud: Up for a good time?_

 

Some time later he pauses fro a moment to consider the question “Should I tell him my number” he thinks. With his mind made up he types in his phone number and waits for the call.

 

Turning off the computer he is startled when the phone starts to ring. “Hello”

 

After the phone disconnects he hangs up has a quick shower and gets dressed. Grabbing his keys from the side he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

 

Ten minutes later he pulls up outside of SuperStuds place and turns off the engine. Justin walks up to the door and pushes the buzzer. 

 

“Yeah” the guy answers

 

When the guy buzzes him in he takes the stairs to the top floor wondering what the SuperStud looked like. Finally reaching the top floor he stands outside the door and knocks.

 

Taking a deep breath he whispers “He we go”


	3. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

Brian pulls back the heavy metal door to reveal a beautiful blonde angel.

“Hi” Justin says

“Hey, come on in” Brian steps aside to let him in and closes the door. While the blondes back is to him he takes the opportunity to check out the fantastic ass. “Fuckable” he thinks. Justin turns around to face Brian and catches him looking at his butt.

“You like what you see?” Justin asks with a devilish grin as he wiggles his ass

“Maybe” he replies smirking “You want something to drink?”

“Beer if you have one”

Brian walks over to the refrigerator to retrieve a beer for the blonde handing it to him he asks “You got a name?”

“Justin”

“I’m Brian”

Taking a sip of his beer Justin looks at the man in front of him. Starting at his face he lets his eyes travel down Brian’s toned body to rest on the obvious bulge in his jeans. Brian watches Justin staring at his cock and begins to undo his jeans one button at a time. Glancing up at Justin he watches as Justin’s pink tongue pokes out of his moth to wet his lips. 

Putting down his beer Justin saunters over to Brian and traps him in between the counter and himself. Pressing his body against Brian’s he leans in and kisses him hard. Pulling back Justin asks “Still want to talk?”

Brian answers by pulling Justin flush against him letting his tongue enter the blonde’s warm mouth. He lets his hands wander over Justin’s body and cups his ass. Justin moans into his mouth and sneaks his hands under Brian’s t-shirt. Breaking the kiss he lifts the t-shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. Licking his lips he starts running his hands along Brian’s smooth naked chest then moves forward to lick at his right nipple.

“Fuck” Brian moans throwing his head back. Justin trials his tongue down Brian’s body and stops just above his dick. Looking up at Brian he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and tugs them down, as his cock springs free. Stepping out of his jeans Brian pulls Justin and removes his shirt and yanks his pants down. 

Both fully naked Brain grabs the back of Justin’s head and crushes his mouth to his. Justin jumps up and wraps his legs around Brian’s waist never once breaking the kiss. Holding Justin with one hand he uses his other to shove everything off the counter and lays him down. Spreading Justin’s legs apart he leans down to lick at the puckered hole. After a few good licks he tenses his tongue and pushes inside Justin’s hole. “God Brian” Justin pants grab bin fistfuls of the man’s hair. Removing his tongue he hears Justin moan in protest. Chuckling Brian says “I’ll be right back”

Picking up his jeans he searches in the pockets for the necessary supplies finding them he returns to Justin. Standing in between Justin’s parted legs he rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth and places the condom onto his hard dick. Grabbing the lube he squirts a generous amount in his hand and warms it up. Brian inserts a finger into Justin’s tight hole and strokes his special spot. Justin bucks his hips up, adding a second finger he starts thrusting them in and out. Once he sure Justin is prepared enough Brian coats his cock with the lube from his hand. Putting Justin’s legs over his shoulders Brian climbs on top of him and positions himself at Justin’s hole. “Please” Justin begs. Finally Brian enters the warm tight tunnel and starts a slow steady rhythm, when Justin starts pushing back. Brian picks up the pace and is soon fucking Justin hard. Pulling almost all the way out Brian rams his cock deep inside. “I’m close” Justin says in between breaths. Grabbing Justin’s cock Brian begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts. “Ahhhh Brian” Justin says as he comes shooting his load onto brains chest. A few moments after Brian comes filling the condom and collapsing on top of Justin.

“Wow” Justin says 

“Hmm” Brian grunts in reply

Pulling out of Justin and throwing the used condom into the trash, Brian wanders into the bathroom to get a wash cloth. After getting cleaned up Brian was just about to get dressed when he was tackled by the blonde. “What the fuck” he says just as he hits the floor.

Putting his legs on either side of Brian’s body and rolling a new condom over his dick. Justin rises up and positions himself above brains cock. Slowly he lowers himself down and impales himself on it. Once he adjusted he starts moving up and down clenching his ass muscles around the stiff member. Looking down he watches Brian’s face as his mouth opens. Increasing his speed Justin grabs hold of Brian’s wrists and pins them above his head and he continues to ride his hard and fast.

Brian watches through half opened eyes at the blonde angel above him. Feeling his orgasm approaching he says “Touch yourself.” Just grabs hold of his own cock and starts pumping it and licking his lips. “Fuck he is so hot” Brian thinks to himself. Two more tugs on his cock have Justin coming hard. Making his muscles to tighten around the hard flesh buried inside him, tipping Brian over the edge as he empties load after load into the condom.

Justin lay exhausted on top of Brian.

“That was hot” Brian says

“Ugh” is the only word Justin can manage

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep. When Brian wakes up Justin is gone.


	4. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

Brian enters the Ryder Agency and is immediately approached by his assistant. 

 

“Have you seen the new guy?” Cynthia asks excitedly

 

“No” frowning he replies “What new guy” he thinks

 

“He is absolutely gorgeous” she gushes

 

“Not interested”

 

“What’s up your ass?” she questions

 

“Nothing” he barks “Except for a certain blonde with the most fuckable ass ever keeps popping into my head” he adds silently, shaking his head to clear his thought he looks at his watch. “What time is the Lukas meeting?” he asks

 

Checking through her planner “Noon” she replies

 

Nodding his head, he walks away heading to his office. Brian was halfway to his office when he notices a head of blonde hair pass him out the corner of his eye and immediately thinks of Justin. But when he turns around for a better look the blonde is gone.

 

“Get a grip Kinney you are starting to act like a love sick lesbian. You don’t do love remember” He mutters to himself as he walks into his office and shuts the door.

 

Looking over the research for the Lukas campaign he is interrupted by a knock at the door. “What” he shouts. Ryder opens the door and strolls in. “Brian just to let you know we have just hired a new intern. He’ll be working with us over the summer and I’ve decided to put him on the Lukas campaign with you”

 

Staring at him in disbelief he rants “I have enough to do without babysitting some inexperienced intern”

 

“Brian come on he could learn a few things from watching you it would give him some good experience to learn from the best” Ryder says hoping flattery would get him to agree.

 

“Fine” Brian agrees just wanting Ryder to leave.

 

“Good man” Ryder says “I will send him over to you ten minutes before the meeting starts.”

 

Brian just nods his head and dismisses Ryder with a wave of his hand. Once Ryder has shut the door behind him Brian buzzes Cynthia “Cynthia get in here” he orders into the speaker.

 

“You buzzed Brian” she asks walking into his office and sitting down. Gesturing to the empty stands he looks at his assistant “Where are the boards for the Lukas campaign?” he asks. “Uh oh” she thinks biting her lip nervously “I don’t know.” “

 

You don’t know” Brian repeats trying to stay calm “Well why don’t you go down to the art department and find out.” 

 

“Sure” she says standing up

 

“Also get me a non fat latte to” he adds

 

Nodding her head she turns on her heels and heads out of Brian’s office. 

 

Heading towards the art department she wonders why Brian is in a bad mood more than he usually is. Entering the art department she says to the new intern “Where are the boards for the Lukas meeting?” 

 

“Dave just finished making the changes that Mr. Kinney asked for” the intern says looking for the boards. Finding them he hands them to Cynthia.

 

“Thanks” she says and heads off to return the boards to Brian.

 

Ten minutes before the Lukas meeting started Brian was in his office going over the Lukas campaign and putting the final touches to his pitch. Satisfied he turns to look at the boards when there’s a knock at the door. Looking at his watch he whispers “Must be the new intern” sighing he shouts “Come in” not bothering to turn around.

 

Hesitantly the new intern opens the door and steps inside closing the door behind him. Hearing a gasp Brian turns around to look at the intern and comes face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Brian” Justin says in shock

 

“Justin” he says “Oh Shit” Brian thinks


	5. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

Walking out of the boardroom after the meeting Justin wonders how he managed to make it through without jumping Brian right there in front of the client. “I’m so horny” he thinks as heads off in the direction of the men’s room to jerk himself off. Walking into the men’s room he bumps straight into Brian. Brian checks to make sure their alone then pins Justin to the door and attacks his mouth pushing his tongue inside. Breaking away he kneels down in front of Justin and rubs his hand over Justin’s stiffy giving it a tight squeeze. “Brian” Justin gasps

 

Unzipping Justin’s fly Brian tugs at his pants pulling them down and swallows his dick in one smooth motion. “Fuck” Justin moans moving his hands along the door trying to find something to hold onto as Brian sucks mercilessly at his cock. Biting his lip to keep from screaming he grips onto Brian’s hair as he shoots his cum down the man’s throat. 

 

Brian greedily sucks every last drop out of Justin letting a little escape from his mouth. Standing up he pulls Justin’s head towards him for a kiss letting Justin taste himself. Brian bends down to pull up his pants after tucking him away and zipping him up Brian walks towards the door.

 

Still a little dazed from his orgasm Justin walks slowly over to the sink to wash his face. “There are some benefits to having a gay intern” Brian says before exiting the men’s room, leaving a stunned Justin behind him. 

 

***

 

Brian’s Loft, 9:05pm

 

Stepping out of the shower Brian grabs a towel and starts to dry himself off. Hearing a knock at the door he wraps the towel around his waist and moves across the room to answer it. Paying the delivery man he sets his food on the side. Climbing the steps up to his bedroom he returns to the kitchen clad only in a pair of jeans. Brian had just finished eating when his phone starts to ring.

 

“Hello” he says answering it

 

After listening to the person on the other end he hangs up. Pulling on a shirt he grabs his leather jacket and keys before heading out the door.

 

***

 

Justin’s Apartment, 9:17pm

 

Justin collapses on the sofa and starts flicking through the channels on the television, finding nothing interesting to watch he switches it off. “Man I am so bored” he says sighing. Deciding he couldn’t be bothered to go out and look for release, he turns on his laptop and logs onto the chat room. Thinking of the last time he was on it, his cock hardens. “Well Justin you managed to go ten minutes without thinking about…” Stopping mid sentence he stares at the phone. Praying that nobody had rung while he was out, he pressed the button to return the call and waited for someone to answer.

 

“Hello” Brian said on the other end

 

***

 

It had been over half an hour since he had called and invited Brian over now Justin was worried that he wasn’t going to show. Pulling out his cigarettes from his jacket pocket he lights one up and starts pacing the room. “Why are you so fucking nervous” he asks himself silently “It’s just a fuck he’s not your boyfriend you don’t do boyfriends anymore remember, not after what happened with Ethan” Justin is jarred from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Putting out his cigarette he goes over to answer it.

 

Opening the door he finds Brian leaning against the door frame. Entering the apartment he rakes his eyes over Justin’s body as he passes him.

 

“Nice” Brian says looking around “How can you afford a place like this? I mean you’re only what nineteen?” “Twenty” Justin says “as for the apartment that’s for me to know and for you to find out” he replies smiling.

 

Putting on a CD in to the CD player Justin presses play and Garbage – Crush come out of the speakers. Pushing Brian down onto the sofa Justin stands in between his parted legs and begin a slow striptease. Justin starts by slowly undoing each button on his shirt, licking his right hand he runs it down his exposed skin tugging on his nipple ring along the way while shaking his hips to the music. Brian gets up to lick at his nipple but Justin pushes him back down on the sofa. “Uh uh” he says shaking his finger “no touching, not yet anyway” he says giving him a seductive smile. Peeling off his shirt he throws it at Brian.

 

Brian stares at Justin stripping for him and feels like he is going to explode if Justin doesn’t stop teasing him. Turning round Justin finishes taking off his belt and lets his pants fall around his ankles. Stepping it out of them he kicks them away and bends down giving Brian a clear view of his perfect ass. As Justin raises himself back up he uses the belt as a whip and makes a cracking noise with it. Discarding the belt he climbs into the older man’s lap and begins to rub his dick against Brian’s. Grabbing the back of Justin’s head he pulls him in for a long hard kiss. “I’m going to fuck you so hard” he whispers into Justin’s ear.

 

“You will have to catch me first” Justin says as he jumps out of Brian’s lap and runs for the bedroom. Brian takes off after the blonde removing his clothes along the way. Finally naked Brian reaches the bedroom and grabs Justin giving him a spank on the ass then throwing him onto the bed. Laughing they both start to wrestle on the bed for control. 

 

***

 

Getting out of the taxi and paying the taxi driver, the person runs towards the building trying not to get to soaked. Once inside the person begins to climb the stairs and stops outside the door.

 

***

 

Brian lay on his back with Justin curled up next to him both sharing a cigarette. Putting the cigarette out on the ashtray at the side of the bed Brian rolls on top of Justin and starts sucking at his neck. “Mmm Brian so good” Justin moans wrapping his legs around the larger man’s waist. 

 

Suddenly they hear the sound of the front door being unlocked. “What the fuck was that?” Brian asks looking down at the blonde beneath him. Justin’s whole body stiffens knowing exactly what it was. Hearing the door open and someone stepping inside, Justin holds on to Brian and shuts his eyes. "No, he's back" he whispers.


	6. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

“Justin where the fuck are you?” the man shouts entering the apartment 

 

“Shit” Scrambling from under the weight of Brian’s body Justin jumps out of the bed, quickly shutting and locking the bedroom door. “What the hell is going on?” Brian asks in a hushed tone. “No time to explain” Justin replies dressing quickly and throwing Brian’s trousers to him. “Where are the rest of your clothes” he asks looking around the room for the rest of Brian clothes. “Out there” Brian says pointing at the bedroom door. “Fuck” Justin curses and starts to panic “Was there anything you need in the pockets?” Shaking his head Brian replies “No my keys are in my trousers.” “Good” Justin says relaxing a little “Put this on” he says chucking Brian one of his shirts. Brian catches the shirt and stares at it “Hurry up” Justin says as he starts to panic again. Brian puts on the shirt just as they hear a loud bang of the door trying to be kicked in. Both dressed Justin opens the window and climbs out onto the fire escape, followed closely behind by Brian. “Justin get out here now you little shit” the man yells giving the door another kick. Running down the steps as fast as they can, they head towards the jeep. Getting his keys out of his pocket he unlocks the door. Once they are both inside the jeep Brian speeds away. 

 

“Where are we going?” Justin asks breaking the uncomfortable silence. “My loft” Brian says “What the hell just happened back there?” Justin stares out at the window “I don’t want to talk about it okay” Justin replies “Could you just drop me off at Vista Avenue?” “Where the fuck is that?” Brian asks sparing a quick glance in Justin’s direction. “Turn left here and stop” Justin says. Turning left he pulls the jeep over in front of an alley. “Here is fine thanks” Justin says climbing out of the car and taking off down the alley, disappearing from sight before Brian could say a word. 

 

***

 

“How many more times I’m not interested” Justin tells the trick that had started hitting on him ten minutes ago. Finally realizing that he wasn’t interested the trick walks away. 

 

“Hey” Ben says taking a seat next to Justin at the bar.

 

“Hey” Justin says as he orders another drink

 

“What is with you?”

 

“He’s back” Justin answers not looking at his friend.

 

“Shit! Did he do anything?” Ben asks concerned

 

“No Brian and I managed to get out of there before he could”

 

“Brian?” Ben says confused

 

Dismissing the question with his hand he replies “Long story” Glancing over at Ben who was giving him a look. “Don’t get excited it was just a fuck nothing more”

 

“And since when were you on a first name basis with your tricks” Ben says with a smile

 

“Since it was none of your god dam business, just drop it okay” Justin says suddenly becoming angry

 

“Fine” Ben says “Where are you going to stay tonight?”

 

Justin shrugs his shoulders in response.

 

“Well if you need somewhere to stay until you get yourself sorted you know there is always a spare room at my place you can have at any time”

 

“Thanks Ben” he says giving him a hug “What would I do without you”

 

“I’ve got to go, I got an early class to teach in the morning” Ben says getting up “You going to be okay?”

 

“Sure” Justin replies

 

Giving Justin a kiss on the cheek Ben turns around and leaves the bar. 

 

***

 

Brian was sitting at his computer going over his latest campaign, but couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier at Justin’s apartment.

 

_“Get out here now you little shit”_

 

“Where have I heard that voice before?” Brian says to himself as the door buzzer goes off. “Who is it?” he asks. 

 

“It’s me Michael” “

 

“Come up” Brian says buzzing him in and opening the door to the loft before returning back to stare at his computer.

 

“Hey Bri” Michael says upon entering the loft and closing the door behind him.

 

“Hey Mikey” Brian greets before saving his work and shutting down the computer.

 

“So how was your weekend?” Michael asks

 

Smirking he replies “Lets just say that I’m surprised I can still get it up after the workout it has had. What about you fuck anyone hot?”

 

“I got a date” Michael tells his friend smiling

 

“Aww how sweet Mikey’s got himself a date” Brian teases

 

“Shut up asshole, some people like to have a relationship” Michael shoots back

 

“Ahh Don’t say the R word in my presence. So what's his name?”

 

“Ben. We’re going out on our first official date tomorrow” Michael replies excited

 

“And where is the flower pot man taking you?” Brian asks

 

“I don’t know probably somewhere romantic” Michael replies getting all dreamy eyed

 

Getting bored of the conversation already Brian put his arm around Michael shoulder “Let’s go to Woody’s” Brian says dragging him out of the loft and setting the alarm.

 

***

 

“Give me another beer you piece of shit” Justin yells at the bartender

 

“Sorry Justin but I think you have had enough for one night, why don’t you go home and sleep it off” the bartender says before going to serve another customer.

 

“Fuck this” Justin says and stumbles out of the bar. Deciding to take Ben up on his offer Justin walks unsteadily in the direction of Ben’s place.

 

Twenty minutes later Justin was standing outside Ben’s door retrieving the spare key from its hiding place. He unlocks the door and goes inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. Opening the door to the spare room he doesn’t bother to get undressed as he collapses onto the bed and falls into a restless sleep.

 

***

 

8:15am

 

Brian pulls his jeep up outside of Justin’s apartment building and turns off the engine. Getting out he enters the building and climbs the stairs up to Justin’s floor. Once Brian is standing in front of the door he raises his hand and pounds on the door. “Alright already I’m coming” the man shouts from inside the apartment. Soon the door opens, Brian stares in shock at the man in front of him.

 

“Hey there sonny boy what are you doing here?” Jack says


	7. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

Authors Note - Sorry this chapter is a bit short the next one will be much longer.

* * *

“I think I’ve got the wrong apartment” Brian says as he quickly turns and runs down the stairs, forgetting all about retrieving his shirt and jacket. Reaching the jeep he jumps in and screeches away.

 

Driving towards the Ryder agency Brian’s head is filled with questions about Justin and jack. “Why was Jack there? Why is Justin living in the same apartment with him? Why did Justin run? Why me? How did they meet? Is he Justin’s dad, step dad, uncle what? Shuddering at the thought that he might have fucked his step brother or cousin he reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one p. To top it all Brian was finding out that he was really starting to like the blonde boy; he was smart funny and had a very dirty and inventive imagination not to mention he was beautiful to look at. “What the fuck are you doing Kinney? You don’t do boyfriends remember one fuck only per customer no repeats” Reminding himself that he had already fucked him more than once and a lot more. Getting pissed off with himself for allowing Justin to break one his rules he decides to make a list. One find out story between Justin and his father. Two get his shirt and jacket back. Three tell the blonde to fuck off and leave him alone. Glad to finally have a plan he pulls up into the agencies car park.

 

Once parked Brian climbs out and locks up the jeep. Feeling a lot calmer than he did ten minutes ago he starts walking towards the entrance. By this time tomorrow Justin will be gone and his life will once again return to normal. “You don’t really believe that do you? You’ll see” that dam voice in his head says as he enters the building.

 

***

 

Justin awoke to the sound of a loud buzzing noise inside his head. Reaching over to the nightstand he picks up the alarm clock and hurls it at the wall shutting off the annoying sound as it smashes against the wall. Rolling over he buries himself deep under the cover content on just sleeping until his hangover went away. Unfortunately luck was not on his side this morning as Ben came in and pulled back the curtains.

 

“Rise and Shine baby” Ben says cheerfully. 

 

How can anyone be so happy in the mornings? “I shall rise but there is no way I will shine” Justin says shielding his eyes from the light that was streaming in through the windows.

 

“What you need is a nice big juicy greasy fry up” Ben says smiling as he watches Justin jump out of bed and race to the bathroom. Ben follows him and leans against the doorway while Justin empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet. After brushing his teeth and flushing the toilet Justin turns around to face Ben.

 

“Looks like some bodies got a hangover” Ben says stating the obvious. Justin gives him a well duh look before ushering him out of the bathroom so he could shower.

 

A shower, a bottle of water, some coffee and two cigarettes later Justin was dressed and ready to face the rest of the world. He left for work forgetting that he didn’t have his car and so he had to take the stupid bus instead. Cursing as e arrived at the Ryder agency twenty five minutes late he rushed inside and hoped Brian wouldn’t be pissed. Knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer he walked towards Brian’s office and prayed he was in a good mood. Reaching his office Justin raises his hand and knocks on the door.

 

***

 

Brian was sitting at his desk going over Justin’s job application when there was a knock at his door.

 

“Come in” he yells then returns back to the papers in front of him.

 

“Brian?” Justin says looking over at the man sitting behind the desk “sorry I’m late” Justin says shutting the door

 

Brian waves him off “So it says on your job application that you’re only seventeen” Brian says looking up at Justin “funny I thought you told me that you were twenty and could you also explain why Jack Kinney is currently at your apartment. Well what the hell is going on?” Brian demanded

 

Justin looked at Brian in shock “I..I…can explain” Justin says stuttering slightly

 

Gesturing towards the empty seat in front of his desk Brian motions for him to sit down. Leaning forward on the desk Brian looks Justin in the eyes “Then explain”

 

Justin sits down on the chair and takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down looking up at Brian he asks “Where do you want me to start?”


	8. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

**Authors Note - Just to say a quick thank you for everyone who has reviewed my stories I love you all ^_^ *hugs***

* * *

Justin sits down on the chair and takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down looking up at Brian he asks “Where do you want me to start?”

 

“How do you know Jack?” Brian asks as he leans back in his chair

 

Justin gets up from his seat and starts to pace back and forth as he begins to tell Brian his story. “Jack was a close family friend of my father Craig. They used to go bowling and drinking all the time. Almost three years ago my parents were coming home from a parents evening at my sister Molly’s school, when a lorry swerved in front of them and crashed. They all died on the way to the hospital I was at my friend Daphne’s for the night I never found out until the morning”

 

“Sorry” Brian says “But that still doesn’t explain why Jack was at your apartment or why you panicked”

 

“Well because I had no living relatives my parents decided to make Jack my legal guardian if anything should ever happen to them. Dad left everything to me the money, car and apartment. The first few months were fine but then one day Jack found out I was gay. He came home early one night and caught Ethan and I fucking. After that he started coming home drunk every night and beating me calling me a dirty little faggot. He said that I was the one who should have died then one day I came home from school to find his stuff gone. I hadn’t seen him in the last five months until yesterday” Justin says as he stops pacing to look up at Brian.

 

“Uh huh. So where did you stay last night?” Brian asks

 

“What do you care?” Justin says suddenly getting defensive “I can take care of myself”

 

“Never said that you couldn’t” Brian replies “But if you need a place to stay you can always stay at my loft until he leaves again or until you find another arrangement” Brian says

 

“I don’t need your pity okay. You now know how fucked up my life is so just leave me alone from now on” Justin tells him before he turns around and flees Brian’s office.

 

***

 

“I must be going insane why the fuck did I tell him he could stay with me?” Brian thinks as he sits at his desk going over his newest account. “Well Jack it looks like you fucked up yet another life”

 

Making up his mind Brian grabs his jacket and heads out of the office passing Cynthia on the way “Tell Ryder I’ve got an important errand to run that couldn’t wait. I should be back in about an hour maybe two” Brian says to Cynthia

 

“Sure thing” Cynthia says as she watches Brian leave

 

***

 

Justin stands in the men’s room looking at himself in the mirror and trying to get his head around the information that Brian had told him “Jack is Brian’s dad and he offered me a place to stay” Justin whispers over and over again like a mantra. 

 

Leaving the bathroom Justin heads to Ryder’s office and knocks on the door.

 

“Come in” Ryder says

 

Justin walks into his office and takes a seat in front of the man. “Sorry to bother you Mr. Ryder but I was wondering if I could take the day off I’m not feeling to good at the moment”

 

Looking at Justin he nods his head “Of course Justin you do look a little pale” Ryder says

 

“Thank you” Justin says getting up before leaving the office and heading out of the building.

 

***

 

Brian pulls up in front of Justin’s apartment getting out he enters the building and climbs the stairs to at a time. “The sooner I do this the sooner it will be over” Brian thinks as he approaches the door. Just as he was about to knock he hears a voice calling his name behind him turning around he sees Justin.

 

“What are you doing here?” Justin asks

 

“I could ask you the same thing”

 

“Err I live here Bri” Justin replies

 

Sighing Brian decides it would be best to just tell him the truth “I came to get some of your clothes for you”

 

“What you didn’t think I could do that on my own” Justin yells outraged at Brian for thinking that he was some scared little faggot. Calming down Justin sighs “Look what I mean is that you didn’t have to I could have done it myself”

 

“I know it takes a lot to survive living with Jack’s daily beatings” Brian replies cursing himself for giving away information about his past. “Well since we are both here we might as well do it together”

 

“I thought we already did” Justin says smiling as he retrieves his key from his pocket before opening the door. Stepping inside they found the place a wreck the bedroom door had been kicked in, furniture was broken and there was glass everywhere. The place reeked of booze and stale smoke. Seeing Brian’s jacket and shirt lying on the floor Justin picks them up and hands them to Brian.

 

“Thanks” Brian says taking his clothes from Justin “I don’t think he’s here Justin” Brian says as he checks the rooms for any sign of Jack.

 

“Good” Justin says grabbing a duffel bag he walks into the bedroom and starts throwing cloths into it. He also grabs his art supplies and packs them to before turning around and facing Brian. “Did you mean it?” Justin asks

 

“Mean what?” Brian asks as he kicks some glass with his foot

 

“About me staying with you until I find some place else”

 

“Yes I never say things I don’t mean”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Justin asks becoming curious

 

Sighing Brian walks over to Justin and stands in front of him “Because I know what it’s like to get fucked up by Jack” Brian says as he looks into Justin’s eyes “Christ what is this kid doing to me” Brian wonders

 

Smiling Justin quickly grabs some money that he had hidden so Jack wouldn’t find it then picks up his car keys from the kitchen counter. “Okay I’m all set” Justin says taking a deep breath and looking around the apartment.

 

“Let’s get going before Jack comes home” Brian says as they both leave the apartment.

 

Walking down the stairs Justin walks over to his car “I’ll meet you at the loft?” Justin asks

 

“Yeah” Brian says climbing into his jeep “you still remember where it is?” he asks

 

“Yep” Justin says smiling “Oh and Brian Thanks”

 

“No problem, now let’s get going” Brian says starting the engine before pulling away. Justin jumps into his car and follows Brian as he thinks about how they met. Laughing he thinks “Who would of thought that Cum Quick Chat was a good way to meet people”

 

***

 

Two hours later after they both arrived at the loft Brian cleared a few draws out for Justin’s things. They were now both working Brian was working a new ad campaign while Justin was sketching on the couch.

 

“Time for a break” Brian says as he gets up from his computer and stretches. “You hungry?” he asks the blonde

 

“A little” Justin says staring at Brian “God he is so beautiful” he thinks to himself

 

“I’ll go and get some food from the store you want anything?” Brian asks.

 

Justin nods his head in response and smiles. “Could you get me some chocolate and some pizza” Justin says

 

“Chocolate and pizza” Brian repeats screwing up his face in disgust

 

“Pleeeeeaaassssee” Justin begs as he bats his eyelashes at Brian

 

Laughing Brian gives in “Okay okay you win I will get you your precious chocolate and pizza” 

 

Justin gives Brian a huge sunshine smile before returning back to his sketch. Walking over to where Justin was sitting Brian looks at the sketch he was working on. “That is amazing Justin” Brian praises, as he looks at the picture of his working at his computer.

 

“You think so” Justin says

 

“Of course maybe you should go to art school” Brian suggests

 

“I’ve been thinking about that” Justin says

 

“Well I better get some food before we both starved to death”

 

“Okay” Justin says laughing. He watches as Brian leaves the loft shutting the door behind him. “Life can’t get any better than this” Justin thinks to himself as he stares at his sketch he done of Brian.

 

***

 

One hour later there was a knock at the door. Justin gets up from the sofa and walks towards the door. “Brian did you forget your key? That’s a sign of old age” he says laughing. Pulling back the door he immediately stops laughing but before he could say a word his vision blurs and suddenly everything turns black.


	9. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

Brian’s POV

 

As I leave the store I spot Michael out the corner of my eye. “Hey Mikey” I shout as he turns around to see who was calling him. Grinning he comes over to me. 

 

“Hi Brian what are you doing here at this time?” he asks me. 

 

“Getting supplies” I reply as he peers into the bags I’m holding. 

 

“Chocolate bars and pizza” he says screwing up his face in disgust. “Yeah that was pretty much my reaction to the food” I think to myself

 

“It’s not for me it’s for Justin” I say as he gives me a look.

 

“Who’s Justin” he asks. I knew he was going to ask that.

 

“Just a kid who is staying with me for a few days” I reply not looking at him as I do a mental count down five, four, three, two, and one.

 

“WHAT” he screams at me leaving me with a ringing noise in my ear.

 

“Long story. So how was your date with the flower pot man?” I ask not really interested in knowing but needing something to get him off the subject of Justin.

 

“It was great we went to this really high classed restaurant it was amazing” he says getting all dreamy eyed again Jesus Christ.

 

‘You want to come back to the loft with me?” I ask

 

“But what about that kid that is staying with you?” he asks

 

“Justin won’t mind come on” I tell him as we both climb into the jeep and drive off towards the loft.

 

***

 

We are both silent as we ride the elevator up to the loft reaching the top floor I pull back the gate and step out. That’s when I notice that the loft door is slightly open; pulling it fully open I walk inside. “Justin” I call out but he doesn’t answer as I walk further into the loft I feel my feet hit something. Looking down I see Justin lying on the floor covered in blood just as Michael appears behind me.

 

“Oh God” he says

 

“Michael call an ambulance” I say my voice shaking “Now” I yell when he doesn’t move. Michael rushes to the phone and dials 911.

 

I fall to the floor and cradle Justin’s limp body in my arms “No no no no please god no” I think to myself as I hold on tightly to the blonde. Michael puts his hand on my shoulder and that’s when I realize that I am crying. “The ambulance is on its way” I hear Michael say.

 

Twenty minutes later the paramedics arrive as I lean against the wall and watch them trying to resuscitate Justin. I feel my legs give way as a slide down the wall and fall to the floor. Bringing my legs up I wrap my arms around them and rock back and forth. “Please be okay please be okay please be okay” I whisper over and over to myself. Michael is outside in the hallway talking to the police who were called by the paramedics on arrival. Suddenly I’m snapped from my thoughts by a voice shouting.

 

“We’ve got a heart beat lets get him to the hospital” I hear one of the paramedics say

 

Michael stands in front of me and kneels down “Brian they are going to take Justin to the hospital okay. Do you want to go in the ambulance with him or follow behind in the car?” he asks me

 

“I want to go with him he shouldn’t be alone” I say as I get up and follow the paramedics.

 

***

 

Riding in the ambulance I sit by Justin and hold his hand whispering to him to wake up. “Come on Justin you got to wake up I bought you chocolate and pizza you’re not going to make me eat it are you come on please wake up” I whisper to him as I start to cry again. When we reach the hospital Justin is wheeled in on a stretcher as two doctors rush over. They wheel him into a room but as I go to follow one of the nurses stop me.

 

“I’m sorry sir but you can’t go any further” she tells me

 

“Let me through you bitch” I scream at her as other members of staff appear to try and restrain me.

 

I try to fight against them screaming Justin’s name as I try to explain to make them understand just as Michael turns up and pulls me to the side.

 

“Michael please make them understand” I cry as he hugs me “I need to be with him he shouldn’t be alone I shouldn’t of left him” I say as I cry into his shoulder as he rubs my back trying to soothe me. 

 

"Shh Brian it's going to be okay you hear me Justin is going to be okay" he says

 

I silently pray that Justin will be alright. But i know one thing I should not of left him all alone. Oh God it's all my fault.

 

***

 

Three long hours go by before the doctor finally appears

 

"Excuse me are you the friends of Justin Taylor" the doctor asks. Jumping up from my seat i walk over to the doctor.

 

"Yes we are. How is he?" I ask


	10. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

**Authors Note - I will be taking a break from writing for a week because I have coursework to finish. If I have time to update I will. But i shall be back mwaahhaa**

* * *

Brian's POV

 

I stand in the middle of the loft staring at Justin’s blood stain on the floor. It’s been four days since Justin was taken to the hospital. Michael had driven me back home once we found out that Justin was okay. Well if you call being in a coma okay. 

 

“Fuck” I scream as I kick Justin’s bag across the room. Why do I feel this way I hardly know the dam kid why do I feel like I should have been here to protect him. It’s not my fucking fault the kid answered the door. Who the hell was it anyway? Are they going to come back? What if it was me the person was after and Justin was just here at the wrong time? 

 

Making my way over to the bar I pour myself a large glass of Beam. Feeling the burn as it slides down my throat then throwing the glass at the wall smashing it. God this whole situation is fucked. I decide to try and get some sleep as I have to go to the police station tomorrow to give a statement. Climbing up the stairs to the bedroom I strip off my clothes and crawl into bed.

 

***

 

Mikey arrived this morning with the jeep to take me to the station. It took ten minutes for me to finally get him to leave as I promised to call as soon as I was finished. So here I am waiting for someone to come and take my statement I don’t really see why they need it I wasn’t there so what could I possibly have to say. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn’t even hear my name being called until someone tapped my shoulder, turning round I see a man probably in his forty’s looking at me.

 

“Yes” I say wondering why this guy was staring at me

 

“Are you Mr. Kinney?” he asks as I nod my head

 

“I’m officer Graying I’ll be the one to take your statement. Right this way please” he says as I follow him into a small room. He sits at the desk and motions for me to sit.

 

“Okay Mr. Kinney could you start by telling me how you know Mr. Taylor?”

 

“Well we work together” I say not really wanting to tell him about the chat room you never know where police stand with queers.

 

“Okay” the officer says as he writes my answer down

 

“And where do you work?”

 

“Ryder Advertising Agency”

 

“How long have you known Mr. Taylor?” he asks

 

“About a week” I say as he raises his eyebrow at my answer

 

“What was Mr. Taylor doing at your place Mr. Kinney?”

 

“He was staying with me until he found another place to stay” Oh no please don’t ask where he was living before

 

“Where was he staying before he moved into yours?” 

 

Damn it “He was living with his guardian” 

 

Officer Graying starts to look through Justin’s notes. Oh Christ here it comes.

 

“It says here that his guardian is man named Jack Kinney, any relation?”

 

“Yes he is my father” I say sighing

 

“Let me see if I have this straight. You met Mr. Taylor about a week ago but for the last few years he has been under your father’s guardianship. That seems a little strange to me Mr. Kinney” he says staring at me

 

“Look I thought you wanted to know about the attack not his life story” I snap

 

“We do, but we need the full story in order to find out what happened”

 

“Why did Mr. Taylor leave your fathers care to move in with you?”

“Because he hated living with Jack is why he’s a fucking psycho” I shout before I could think about what I was saying.

 

“So your saying the reason Mr. Taylor left was because Jack Kinney was being abusive towards him?” he asks as I nod my head.

 

“Now where were you at the time of the attack?”

 

“I was at the store getting some food for Justin” I reply

 

“And how long do you think you were gone for?”

 

“Half an hour maybe more” I say

 

“Apart from Jack Kinney do you know of anyone else who would have wanted to hurt Mr. Taylor?”

 

“Not that I know of” I say

 

“Thank you Mr. Kinney you may leave now, but we will be talking to Justin if he ever wakes up” the officer says as he leads me back to the waiting area. What does he mean if he ever wakes up why wouldn’t he? As I leave the police station I switch my phone back on and listen to my messages.

 

“Brian are you there? When you get this meet me outside the station Justin is awake” I listen to Michael say just as I hear him pull up in the jeep next to me.

 

“Come on get in” Michael says as I jump. Michael pulls away from the curb and races towards the hospital.

 

***

 

As we reach the hospital I jump out before Michael has time to stop the jeep. Running into the hospital I go up to the reception desk.

 

“What room is Justin Taylor in?” I ask

 

“Are you family?” she asks

 

“Yes” I say 

 

“Room 363 just down the hall to your right” she says as I rush off in the direction she gave me. I near Justin’s room and stop dead and just stand there staring at the door for a few minutes before opening it.

 

Pulling back the door I see Justin sitting up in bed smiling I rush over to him and hug him.

 

“Justin thank god your okay” I say as I pull back to look at him. “Do you need anything?” I ask

 

“No thanks but can I ask you a question?” he says looking up at me in confusion

 

“Sure” I reply

 

“Who are you?” Justin says as I feel this slight pain in my heart. What is that pain?


	11. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

**Authors Note - I managed to find the time to update woo hoo also I'm not a Dr but i did a little research so don't yell at me if some stuff is wrong :p. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Brian’s POV

 

I stare at Justin and feel that slight pain in my heart again. He doesn’t know who I am. What’s wrong with him is this some kind of sick joke.

 

“Are you okay? He asks his blue eyes looking at me with concern. 

 

“I’m fine” I whisper as I start to back away from him and walk out of the room. I find myself wandering the corridors in a trance. Nurses and doctors all rushing around as they tend to the other patients but what about Justin he looked so different. The light in his eyes is gone leaving behind confusion. I snap out of my thoughts to find myself in front of the reception desk again. The woman behind the desk is looking at my expectantly. Realizing she is waiting for me to talk. I push all my thoughts to the back of my mind and concentrate on finding out what has happened to the blonde I somehow let into my life.

 

“Hi I need to speak to a doctor concerning Justin Taylor” I say as the woman begins to look through the papers on her desk. Looking up she calls over a doctor that just happened to be walking past.

 

“Excuse me Dr Well” the receptionist says as I do a mental snicker Dr Well “There is a man here who would like to speak to you about a Mr. Justin Taylor who was brought in a few days ago” she says as the doctor approaches me.

 

“May I help you?” Dr Well asks 

 

“Yeah I’m the person that brought him in and when I went to see him just now he didn’t know who I was” I explained as the doctor grabs Justin’s notes from the receptionist.

 

“I see hmm and you are?”

 

“Brian Kinney I’m a friend of Justin’s” I say

 

“Ah yes now I remember you would you like to come this way Mr. Kinney and we’ll discuss Justin’s condition” Dr Well says as we head down the corridor and into small room which I presume is his office. Sitting down in the chair I look at the doctor waiting for an explanation.

 

“As you know Mr. Kinney Justin was seriously injured during the attack he received numerous severe blows to the head which led him to be in a coma for the last four days. Sometimes when patients are in a coma due to head injuries the wake up with no memory sometimes it will be selective memory loss and in other more severe cases it will be complete memory loss. In Justin’s case unfortunately he has what we call retrograde amnesia” the doctor explains

 

“What’s that?” I ask

 

“Retrograde Amnesia is a condition where the patient has trouble remembering memories prior to the attack in which they suffer damage to the head”

 

“Will he ever get his memory back?” I ask dreading the answer

 

“In almost all cases they regain there full memory back some don’t remember what happed a few minutes before the incident happened and some only get part of there memories back” Dr Well says as I try and take all the information in.

 

“So what could I do to help him remember?” I ask not knowing why I want to help but knowing that need to. I need to make it up to him.

 

“The best way for you to help Justin is to just support him. Try rein acting things you used to do together places you used to go. But don’t try and overload his head with to much information. If he asks you a question then answer it as best you can. I’m going to prescribe him a drug called Nimodipine it’s usually used for brain hemorrhages but in some cases can be used for a sever head injury. He must take one pill every four hours. Make sure he takes it one hour before a meal or two hours after” the doctor tells me as he writes out a prescription for Justin.

 

“Okay” I reply letting my eyes wander around the office until they rest back on the doctor in front of me. “When will he be allowed home?” I ask

 

“If we are pleased with his progress I’d say in a about a weeks time” 

 

“Okay thank you” I say as I rise up from my chair and shake the doctor’s hand before leaving his office to head back towards Justin’s room. 

 

***

 

As I’m just about to enter Justin’s room I can hear laughing inside opening the door I see Michael sitting on the bed with Justin playing some racing game. I smile when I notice that Justin is winning. I cross the room and sit in one of the chairs so as not to disturb their game and watch Justin’s face. Justin pauses the game to turn around and look at me.

 

“Hey you came back” he says as he gives me that sunshine smile

 

“Yeah I had to go and talk to the doctor” I say as Michael turns around to look at me.

 

“I explained that we we’re the one’s that brought him in” Michael says explaining his presence. I look up at him giving him a thank you smile before turning my attention back to Justin.

 

“I’m Brian by the way” I say introducing myself

 

“I know Michael told me so you want to play Colin McRae Ralley?” Justin asks with a pleading look in his eyes before adding “because Michael sucks at it” I laugh as I walk over to the bed and take the controller from Michael’s hand. Michael gives me a smack around the head that Deb would be proud of. Sitting on the bed next to Justin we start to play the game and might I say I wasn’t half bad. We we’re so into the game that neither one of us noticed Michael putting my car keys on the side before walking out the door. Justin won most of the games although I won two by putting my hand in front of his eyes or nudging him. 

 

It was getting pretty late and visiting hours are over but as I’m about to leave Justin leans over to place a gentle kiss on my lips. 

 

“What was that for?” I ask as Justin looks down at the floor mumbling something “What did you say?” Sighing Justin looks up at me with those brilliant blue eyes.

 

“It just felt right is it right?” he ask confused

 

“Yeah” I say as I put my hand on his cheek before kissing him on the lips. “I have to go now visiting hours are over” I say as I grab my keys that Michael left for me.

 

“You’re coming back tomorrow right” Justin asks 

 

“Try and stop me” I say as we grin at each other before I walk out of his room and down the corridor. I never did find out what that pain was.

 

***

 

For the next week I spent every spare minute I had with Justin I never knew how smart the kid was he can really hold up a conversation. During the week I brought in some of his clothes and art supplies. He’d show me drawing that he did and occasionally ask questions that usually were about being gay. I did have to answer the horrible question of where are my parents he cried for about an hour before he calmed down. After that though we had a laugh, Michael visited on rare occasions along with Debbie. That kid was slowly winning over every member of my strange family. 

 

Finally the week was over and Justin was allowed back home. I was so excited that he would finally be out of that damn hospital. As I check the loft one more time to make sure it’s all perfect for his return. Deb has already invited the blonde over to her’s for a family dinner where he’ll probably charm the pants off everyone there but not literally I hope. I set the alarm and take the stairs as I climb in my jeep and head to the hospital.

 

Pulling up in front of the hospital; entrance I jump out and race to his room. I approach the door and open it before rushing inside. Stopping dead in my track I look around the room. Justin’s stuff is gone the room is all clean. Where is he? I start to panic and rush off down the corridor to find out where he is. I run up to the receptionist and ask where Justin is. God she must be sick of me by now.

 

“Justin Taylor was taken home by his guardian he said you couldn’t come and pick him up” the receptionist says as I stumble back and fall to the floor.

 

“Are you okay?” the receptionist asks as I get to my feet and race out the door.

 

***

 

Pulling up in front of Justin’s apartment and running up the steps I get a weird sense of déjà vu. Standing in front of the door I start to knock loudly on the door.

 

“Open up Jack I know you’ve got Justin in there” I shout after five minutes of knocking I decide to kick the door in. The door crashes open as I run inside and start checking all the rooms. After searching all the rooms I pull out my phone and call the police after explaining the situation I hang up. I wander out of the apartment and head home. 

 

Driving around I find my thoughts occupied by a hot young blonde wandering if he’s alright. He is with Jack of course he’s not alright. I decide to go home and try and get some sleep. I’ll need all my energy if I’m going to find Justin tomorrow.

 

Entering the loft I do what I do every time I enter I stare at the space where Justin’s body was found. I walk over to the counter and pick up one Justin’s sketches that he did while in hospital. I grab the bottle of beam with my free hand and walk over to sit on my sofa. Drinking straight from the bottle I hold Justin’s drawing up and look at it. After awhile I get up to stand in front of the window, putting down the bottle of Beam and Justin’s picture. I grab my pack of cigarettes and lit one up as I gaze out of the window at the city. Justin where are you? As I start to feel the familiar pain in my heart once again.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

Jack had come to pick me up from the hospital today and once everything was checked out I was allowed to go home. I was a little disappointed that Brian didn’t come and pick me up but Jack said he was busy with work and that I would see him later. Jack is Brian's dad and my guardian I guess that is how I know Brian. I look out of the car window and watch the scenery as I wander what Brian is doing right now. We have been driving for the past hour and i'm so bored i wish i had my sketch book.

 

“Where are we going Jack?” I finally ask as we pull onto the highway

 

“Home” Jack replies never taking his eyes off the road. 

 

I miss Brian I hope I see him soon I want to show him my new sketch of the male nurse we were both checking out yesterday. Sighing I sit back in my seat and daydream.


	12. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

**Authors Note - Sorry for the long wait but my coursework took a lot longer to complete than I thought it would but I am back yay woo hoo. :D**

* * *

Justin’s POV

 

I open my eyes to the sound of my name being called I don’t know how long I was asleep but upon opening my eyes I notice that we are no longer on the highway and that we we’re now driving along a country road.

 

“Justin” I hear jack saying my name again “Wake up we are almost home” he says

 

Sitting up in my seat we turn left and into a neighborhood. For some reason it doesn’t feel right I can’t explain why but even though I do not remember anything the things that have happened to me so far have had a sort of familiarity feeling to them. We pull up in front of a small cottage house. It looks nice but still there is no sense of familiarity. Jack turns off the engine and gets out opening the boot of the car to retrieve my bag. I climb out of the car and stretch my muscles as I look around the neighborhood. Jack appears beside me and hands my bag to me then walks up to the front of the house. I follow him inside the house. Entering the house we are immediately greeted by a woman. She looks around Jack’s age maybe a few years younger. 

 

“Hello Justin welcome home” she says as she pulls me in for a hug. Stepping back I look at her with confusion. “Oh I am sorry, forgive me I forgot you don’t remember me. I’m Joan Kinney Jack’s wife” she says smiling

 

“Hi so you’re Brian’s mom then?” I ask the smile disappearing from her face as she turns away from me and heads into the kitchen. Well that was strange I think to myself as I follow her into the kitchen. “Excuse me Joan could I trouble you for something to eat I haven’t eaten anything since I left the hospital” I say

 

“Of course Justin what would you like?” she asks as I think about this “Do you have any pizza?” I ask. Joan opens the cupboards and begins to rummage through them.

 

“We have cheese and tomato is that alight?” she asks as I nod my head in response. “Ok it will be ready in about thirty minutes. Why don’t you go up to your room? It’s the third door on the left” she says. Walking out of the kitchen I pass by the lounge and see Jack sitting in front of the television with a can of beer in his hand. 

 

Climbing the steps I find myself thinking about Brian again and the kiss we shared. Feeling my cock harden at the thought and making my pants uncomfortably tight. I enter what I was told was my room yet again nothing familiar about it. The one thing I have noticed about the house that seems familiar is the crosses and bibles I’ve seen laying around. Even in my room there is a cross on my wall above my bed and a bible on the night stand. Opening my bag I pull out my sketch book and decide that I will unpack later. Sitting cross legged on the bed I start to draw my favorite subject Brian. Half an hour later there was a knock at my door hiding my sketch book under the bed covers, I get up to answer the door.

 

“Justin your dinner’s ready” Joan says as she walks down the stairs. 

 

When I approach the kitchen I can smell the pizza and my mouth starts to water. Sitting at the table I eat my food when I’m finished I wash up my plate. I walk towards the lounge and poke my head through the door. Joan and Jack we’re both sitting on the sofa. Jack was watching some DIY show why Joan was reading from one of the many bibles. “Erm Joan thanks for the pizza” I say as I get this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach at the scene I am seeing before me. Joan looks up from her bible “That’s alright Justin” she says. “I think I’m going to go to bed I feel really tired” I say faking a yawn. “Night” I say walking away as I hear Joan and Jack wish me a goodnight. Inside my bedroom I shut the door and take out my sketch pad from where I hid it, I don’t know why I hid it but I just felt like I had to. Staring at the picture of Brian I wonder what he is doing right now as I slowly start to drift of to sleep.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I awake to pounding pain inside my head rolling over I feel something digging into my back reaching around I pick it up to see what it is. An empty bottle of Beam so that’s why my head feels like it’s going to explode. I climb out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom to relieve myself. Finished I turn on the shower and get under the spray as I think about what I’m going to do about Justin. Who would know where Jack might be? I hear a ding noise as a light bulb sounds above my head. Claire she would know she’s not a disgrace to family god knows why not. Stepping out of the shower I rummage through my wardrobe and pick out something to wear. Getting dressed I glance at the clock and see that it’s just a little after eleven. I grab my car keys from the side and quickly set the alarm before rushing out the door and down the stairs.

 

***

 

I wait in my jeep outside Claire’s house mentally preparing myself. Ready I exit the car walk up to the front door and ring the door bell. I can hear Claire screaming inside at her kids telling one of them to answer the door. Christ maybe this wasn’t such a good idea I think but before I have a chance to turn around and walk away the door opens to reveal a very pissed of looking Claire.

 

“What do you want?” She barks at me. Deciding that the sooner I get to the point the sooner I can leave.

 

“I’m looking for Dad” I say

 

“He’s not here” As Justin would say Duh

 

“Do you know where he might be?” I ask trying to keep myself from screaming at the bitch.

 

“I don’t know where he’s gone he just said him and mum were going to the country for a few days. Now get the fuck off my door step” she yells at me before slamming the door in my face. Walking away from the bitch’s house I still have no clue as to where Jack would have taken Justin to make matter’s worse I find out that he is probably with my psycho bible talking mother. Sighing I open the door to the jeep and head towards Liberty Avenue. I need help or I’m never going to find him. I hope he is alright.

 

***

 

I pull the jeep up in front of the Liberty Diner and head inside. I see Michael over at one of the booths and race towards him.

 

“Michael come on we need to find Justin Jack took him and I checked the apartment I called the police and I even tried asking Claire. Also Joan is with him to and you know what she is like” I say in one breath

 

“Whoa Brian” Michael says holding up his hands “Slow down what do you mean Jack has got Justin?” he asks

 

“Erm sorry but you don’t mean Justin Taylor do you?” I glance up noticing that Michael was not sitting alone

 

“What’s it to you?” I ask feeling protective all of a sudden

 

“Sorry I’m Ben. Justin is a friend of mine he stayed at my place when Jack came back over a week ago but since then I haven’t seen him. I even tried asking around at Vista Avenue but nobody had seen him. I checked the apartment and all his clothes were gone. I just thought that maybe he’d gone into hiding again until Jack left” Ben explains

 

“He was staying at my place I went out to get some food supplies. When I came back Justin had been attacked Michael and I took him to the hospital. He was in a coma for four days and is now suffering from amnesia. I went to pick him up on the day he was being released and the receptionist said that his guardian had been by earlier and picked him up. I’ve tried everywhere I can think of no sign of him” I say explaining what had happened.

 

“Okay what about the police what did they say?” Ben asks

 

“They said that there’s not much they can do”

 

“What did Claire say?” Michael asks

 

“Just that Joan and Jack are in the country. Not exactly a lot of help” I say

 

“But it’s a start” Ben says as we all get up and leave the diner. Everyone climbs into the jeep as we head back to my loft to think of a way to find Justin feeling a lot better now that I wasn’t alone in this.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

The sound of someone knocking on my door awakens me from a deep sleep and the wonderful dream I was having. Rubbing my eyes it takes me a moment to remember where I am. “Come in” I say through a yawn as Joan enters.

 

“Good morning” Joan says cheerily as she pulls back the curtains. Light fills the room and I pull the cover over my head to block it out. “Now Justin you can’t lay in bed all day or we will be late for church” she says leaving my room. Church I have to go to fucking church. Getting up I make my way to the bathroom to wash. Notice I said wash they don’t even have a fucking shower. It’s like being back in the Stone Age sighing I prepare myself for what I know is going to be a very long day.

 

***

 

Three hours later we emerge from the church it took all the will power I had not to fall asleep it was so boring. The Reverend talked about Jesus, God and also how sleeping with someone of the same sex is an abomination. This makes me wonder if they know that I’m gay or even that Brian is gay to. I sometimes wonder if Brian and I had sex I get this spark every time he touches me and I know he feels it to. I wish I could see him right now I really need to speak to him this whole situation has got me a little freaked. I wish I could explain it but I have this strange feeling telling me that something doesn’t feel right.

 

Jack picks us up from church and on the drive home I finally get up the courage to ask about Brian. “Hey um. Do you know when is Brian coming to see me?” I ask. When nobody replies I try again “Do you have his number so I can ring him I’d really like to speak to him” I say and this time I get a reply.

 

“Brian is very busy that is why I came to pick you up the only reason he came to see you in hospital was because he felt guilty. You were at his place when you were attacked and he felt guilty for leaving you there on your own. Now stop asking about Brian he is nothing but trouble” Jack says as I feel a stabbing pain in my heart. The one person I thought I could turn to was only being nice to me out of guilt.

 

***

 

Reaching the house I head straight upstairs to my room and lay on my bed. Burying my head in the pillow I silently start to cry I feel so alone. I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up it was dark out. Glancing at the clock I read that it was just a little after nine. Reaching for my sketch pad I open it up to the latest sketch I’d done of Brian. Tracing it with my fingers I wish I could just speak to Brian to hear his voice but I’m alone and nobody cares about where I am or what I’m doing.

 

My stomach growls and I realize that I wasn’t called for dinner. Walking to the bathroom I check my appearance before heading downstairs in search of something to eat. Entering the kitchen I see Jack and Joan sitting down at the table. Why does this not feel right?

 

“Hi I must of fell asleep and I’m starved is there anything to eat?” I ask

 

“No you should have come down for your dinner when it was dinnertime” Jack says 

 

“But I’m hungry” I whine

 

“Are you talking back to me boy” Jack says coldly getting up from his seat

 

“Nn..nn.ooo Sii.ir” I stutter suddenly feeling afraid

 

“I thought you would have learned some respect by now but I guess I was wrong it seems you need to be reminded of who is in charge around here” Jack shouts as he punches me in the face. Falling to the floor I curl myself into a ball as I start to feel my head thump in pain.

 

_*Flash*_

_“Are you Justin Taylor?” the policeman asks_

_“Yes” I reply_

_“I’m afraid we have some bad news” the officer says as we head inside Daphne’s_

_*Flash*_

_“I’ll take the one on the left” Ben says pointing to the one with dark hair_

_I look up at Ben as we both burst out laughing_

_When I finally stopped laughing I say “Back off there both mine”_

_*Flash*_

_“Visiting hours are over get the fuck out”_

_*Flash*_

_“You like what you see?” I ask with a devilish grin as I wiggles my ass._

_“Maybe” Brian replies smirking_

_*Flash*_

_“What the hell is going on?” Brian asks in a hushed tone. “No time to explain” I reply dressing quickly and throwing Brian’s trousers to him._

_*Flash*_

_“Brian did you forget your key, that’s a sign of old age” I say laughing as I pull back the door._

_“You should learn some respect instead of running away like the little scared faggot that you are” Jack says as he punches me in the face before everything goes black.._

 

Snapping out of the memory I quickly get up off the floor before Jack can reach me and race out of the house. I run as fast as I can I don’t even know where I’m running to all I know is that if I stop then Jack will get me. Finally I see a telephone box. Once I reach it I dial the number for the operator and ask them to reverse the charges. Glad that I remembered Brian’s number I dial the number and wait as it rings. Please be home I whisper looking around for any sign of Jack.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

We’ve been going over ideas for hours now of where Justin might be. It’s not a lot to go on but we start looking at country neighborhoods with a local church and we’re still no closer to finding him. Suddenly my phone rings startling us all out of our thoughts. Getting up I head over to the phone.

 

“Hello” I say

 

“Hello Sir there is a call waiting for you will you accept the charges” the operator says

 

“Okay I’ll accept the charges” I say as the call is put through

 

“Hello” I say

 

“Brian” the voice says on the other end

 

“Justin is that you?” I say into the phone as Michael and Ben run over to where I’m standing.

 

“Yes look you’ve got o help me. I remembered some things it was Jack who attacked me” Justin says as I hear panic in his voice.

 

“Justin, listen to me okay are you listening?”

 

“Yes” he says and from the sound of his voice I can tell he’s near tears

 

“Where are you?” I ask there’s a pause before he answers

 

“I don’t know exactly but it’s a country neighborhood there’s a sign that says Aloe Close” he says

 

“Brian” I hear him scream into the phone “Help me” just as the line goes dead.

 

“Justin? Justin? Hello? Are you there?” I shout into the phone but he doesn’t reply. 

 

“What’s happening?” Ben asks as I hang up the phone

 

“The line went dead” I say as we all look at each other with worry.


	13. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

**Authors Note - I wasn't sure if I should put a warning on this chapter. If you think I should let us know. Thank You for everyone's reviews on all my storys it means so much to me :D**

* * *

Justin’s POV

 

“Hello” Brian says

 

“Brian” I say happy to finally hear his voice

 

“Justin is that you?” Brian says

“Yes look you’ve got o help me. I remembered some things it was Jack who attacked me” I tell him as I watch for any sign of Jack.

 

“Justin, listen to me okay are you listening?”

 

“Yes” I reply trying to hold back my tears

 

“Where are you?” he asks as I look around trying to find any indication of where I am

 

“I don’t know exactly but it’s a country neighbourhood there’s a sign that says Aloe Close” I say as I see Jacks car pull up a few feet away from me.

 

“Brian” I scream into the phone “Help me” I say as I take off running with Jack close behind me.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

It took us only fifteen minutes to find the location of the sign Justin told me about, but unfortunately the place was a three hour drive away. We’ve been driving now for the past two and a half hours and we’re all starting to feel a little anxious. Anything could be happening to Justin right now and knowing what kind of people my parents are I know it’s not good.

 

“Are we there yet?” I hear Ben ask from the back seat and I can’t help but think of how many parents have been driven crazy by their kids repeatedly asking that question.

 

“We are only half an hour away from the village if we speed up a bit more” Mikey replies as he reads the map.

 

“Where do I go now?” I ask

 

“Turn right at the next turning then we should be in the neighbourhood” Mikey says as I turn right.

 

“So do we know where Jack or Joan might be hiding?” Ben asks

 

“I haven’t got a clue” I say as I pull up in front of a near by shop. “Okay we need to find out where Jack and Joan are living any ideas?”

 

“How about I go inside that shop and ask around. See if anyone knows where they might be” Ben says climbing out of the jeep and heading towards the shop.

 

***

 

Ben’s POV

 

As we are driving towards Aloe Close I start thinking about how frightened Justin sounded as we heard him scream for help at the other end of the phone, I’ve never heard him that scared before. Why didn’t I stop him from leaving that morning, if I’d maybe of just done that none of this would be happening right now. Leaning back in my seat I stare out of the car window and watch the scenery go past. “Are we there yet?” I ask while checking my watch for the twentieth time. We drive along for another twenty minutes before turning left and stopping in front of a small shop. I suggest that maybe I should go inside and ask if anybody knows where Jack or Joan might be. Climbing out of the jeep I walk towards the shop.

 

The bell above the door sounds as I push it open and enter. Hearing the bell a woman appears from the store room.

 

“Good Evening Sir. What can I do for you today?” the shop woman says with a smile on her face.

 

“Good Evening” I greet her “I was wondering if you knew where a Mr Jack Kinney or a Mrs Joan Kinney lived. You see I’m new around these parts and I heard that Mrs Kinney was a regular church goer. I thought that maybe show would take me under her wing so to speak and introduce me to the other Christians of the village” I tell her in a way of an explanation.

 

“Of course sir and might I be the first to welcome you to our village. The Kinney’s live at thirty two Dale Way” the woman replies “Mrs Kinney will be so happy that another Christian has joined our small community”

 

Fuck this place is like a cult I think to myself. “Thank you so much Miss err”

 

“Please call me Heather” she replies

 

“Thank you Heather goodbye” I say as I walk out of the shop and jump back inside the jeep.

 

“Well? Anything” Brian asks

 

“The shop woman said they lived at thirty two Dale Way” I tell him as Brian pulls away from the curb.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

I sit on the cold cement floor and wipe away the remainder of my blood that is running down my face. Pulling my legs up to my chest I hug my knees while I let my tears of despair slide down my cheek before splashing onto the concrete. My head snaps up at the sounds of shouting coming from upstairs after a few minutes everything turns quiet again. Resting my head against the brick wall I’m startled when the basement door is kicked in.

 

“Justin?” the person shouts running down the steps and coming into view.

 

“Brian” I say in shock as I get up from the floor and run towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. “Brian I was so scared” I tell him crying while he rubs my back and whispers comforting words in my ear. “What happened to Jack and Joan?” I ask as I pull out of Brian’s embrace to stare up at him.

 

“Don’t worry I took care of them” Brian answers before pulling me to him for a kiss. I feel his tongue enter my mouth and caress my tongue but all too soon he pulls back when breathing becomes an issue. Brian lifts my head so that I am gazing into his eyes. “My hero” I say as Brian smiles back at me before his face is filled with pain. “Brian?” I ask “Are you okay?” I ask my voice shaking when he doesn’t reply. Brian looks up at me “Justin” he whispers before falling to the floor. I stare in shock at Brian’s body lying lifeless on the floor and the knife that is sticking out of his back.

 

“Brian” I whisper as I fall to my knees beside his body. I reach out my hand to shakily stroke Brian’s hair my eyes travel down his body to rest on the stab wound in his back. I get up quickly and run to the other side of the basement before emptying the contents of my stomach onto the floor. Walking over slowly back towards Brian’s body, I pull out the knife and start to make my way up the stairs that leads to the house.

 

I enter the kitchen and look around for any sign of Jack or Joan not seeing them anywhere in sight I race for the door. I almost reach the door but Jack appears behind me. Grabbing the back of my head he throws me into the wall dazing me. Jack stalks over towards me holding the knife that had killed Brian, raising it Jack smiles evilly down at me. “Now it’s your turn you little faggot” Jack sneers as he plunges the knife into my heart.

 

“Nooo” I scream as I wake up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Taking a deep breath I run my hands through my hair and try to calm myself down. “It’s okay it was just a dream” I tell myself over and over. “It wasn’t real” I say looking around I notice that I’m still in the basement that part wasn’t a dream. “Most of it anyway, God Brian where the hell are you/ Please be alright”

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I pull the jeep up a few doors down from the house of hell and turn off the engine. Michael and I turn around in our seats to look at Ben. 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Mikey asks looking at Ben nervously.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Ben replies as he steps out of the jeep.

 

“Ben” I call out as he stops and turns around to face me. “I will bring him back with me” I say as Ben nods his head.

 

“Good luck” Mikey tells him while we both watch as Ben makes his way up to the house and knock on the front door. After a few minutes we see Joan answer the door, they talk for a little while before Joan ushers Ben inside the house. Here we go I think as Mikey and I jump out of the jeep and head around the back of the house to find Justin. Don’t worry Justin we’re coming for you.


	14. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

Ben’s POV

 

“Hello” the woman says answering the door who I assume is Joan

 

“Hello. Are you Mrs Kinney?” I ask 

 

“Yes I am. Can I help you?”

 

“I’m sorry where are my manners my name is Ben” I say offering my hand “I’m new to the area and I’ve heard that you’re a regular church goer”

 

“That’s right” Joan says 

 

“I was wondering if you could help me my stuff hasn’t arrived at my home yet and u hoped that maybe you would have a spare bible for me to borrow until my stuff arrives I feel kid of lost without it” I tell her. 

 

“Of course please come on in” she says smiling at me 

 

I enter the house and wipe my feet. “You have a beautiful home Mrs Kinney” I compliment 

 

“Thank you Ben and please call me Joan” 

 

We walk past the living room and I can see jack passed out in the couch. Good now all I have to do is keep Joan busy. I wait until she turns her back away from me to make the tea before quietly making my way over to the back door and unlocking it. 

 

“Excuse me Joan could I please use your bathroom” I ask 

 

“Top of the stairs second on the right”

 

I walk up the stairs and quietly begin my search for Justin. Looking through all the rooms I don’t find Justin anywhere in the last room I notice a bag lying on the floor that belongs to Justin opening the bag up I look inside to make sure its his. Finding most of his clothes and other stuff inside I zip the bag up and move to the window. Looking out I see Michael and Brian sneaking across the garden I open the window and try to get there attention. “Psst hey” Michael looks up and spots me Brian follows Michael’s gaze up to me.

 

“Justin?” Brian mouths as I shake my head picking up the bag I throw it out of the window. Brian catches the bag and hides it under a bush. Closing the window back up I leave the bedroom and enter the bathroom, I flush the chain so as not to look suspicious and make my way back downstairs to the kitchen. 

 

Justin has to be down here somewhere. “Here is your tea Ben” Joan says handing me a cup.

 

“Thank you. I was just thinking of how much I would love to have a tour of your beautiful home”

 

“You would well come along then” Joan says leaving the kitchen I put my cup of tea down on the table and follow her out of the room. I glance back to see Michael and Brian arrive at the back door.

 

After half an hour Joan takes me back downstairs to the kitchen. Fuck I hope they had enough time to look for Justin. Just as I’m about to sit back down we hear five fast knocks and two slow knocks at the door. Finally I think to myself, Joan excuses herself and gets up to answer the door. While she heads for the front door I lock the back door up then make my way down the hallway to Joan.

 

“Mist of been some kids” Joan says closing the door

 

“I’m sorry Joan unfortunately I have to go now. I need to get some things sorted out in my house” I tell her I’m almost out of the door before she stops me.

 

“Wait a minute Ben” she says and for a minute I thought I was busted until she hands me a pocket bible.

 

“Oh yes thank you” I say remembering the lie I’d used to get inside the house. “Joan it has been a pleasure. I hope to see you soon bye” I say leaving the house.

 

“Goodbye Ben” Joan says before shutting the door. As soon as the door is closed I race to Brian’s jeep. Please let them of found Justin.

 

***

 

Michael’s POV

 

Brian and I approach the back door just as Ben finds a way to keep Joan busy once they start to climb the stairs Brian and I sneak inside the house.

 

“Where should we look first?” I whisper

 

“Well Ben couldn’t find him anywhere upstairs so he has to be down here” Brian replies

 

We begin to search the rooms but only succeed in finding one very drunk Jack passed out in the living room. We make our way back to the kitchen feeling even more worried than we were before. If Justin is not in the house where is he? I don’t really want to think about it. I’m about to open the back door to leave when Brian calls my name.

 

“Michael” he says, turning around I see Brian look at another door.

 

“It’s probably just a closet” I say wanting to get out of this house. Brian tries to open the door but it’s locked.

 

“Now why would someone lock a closet door?” Brian asks smiling “Mikey look for a key”

 

It doesn’t take us long to find the keys but finding the right one does, I just hope Ben can keep Joan distracted long enough for us to find Justin and get him out.

 

Finally we find the right key and the door opens we quietly make our way down the steep concrete steps. “Justin?” Brian says “Are you down here? Answer me” I start to feel like he’s not down here either until I see a slight movement out the corner of my eye.

 

“Brian I think he’s over there” I tell him pointing in the direction I saw the movement. As we walk over to the corner we see Justin lying on the ground curled up into a ball. My heart breaks for the poor kid it reminds me of all those times Brian would turn up on our door step beaten and bruised. I shake my head to rid my mind of the past and concentrate on the present. I watch Brian approach Justin and kneel down next to him putting his hand on Justin’s back.

 

“Justin it’s me Brian and Michael is here to” Brian says but Justin doesn’t move.

 

“Brian are you sure his you know erm alive?” I ask just below a whisper

 

“Brian you’re not here you’re never here it’s not real” Justin repeats over and over like a mantra.

 

“Brian we need to get out of here now” I tell him realizing that we are not in a safe place at the movement.

 

“Okay Justin shh we’re going to get you out of here okay” Brian tells the kid while rubbing his back to soothe him. Brian lifts Justin off the floor and carries him up the stairs with me following close behind. This place gives me the creeps it’s like a super villain’s hideout or something. I tell Brian to take Justin out to the jeep while I lock the basement door and put the keys back.

 

I’d just gotten outside before I spotted Joan walking down the stairs with Ben. Whoa that was a close one, I quickly grab Justin’s bag from its hiding place and run to the front of the house. Knocking fast five times and slow two times I run back to the jeep hoping Ben remember the signal. I reach Brian and see that he’s already gotten Justin strapped into the back seat. “Mikey you drive” Brian says throwing me the keys before climbing into the back seat with Justin.

 

Five minutes later we see Ben running towards us. “Oh my god you’ve got him” Ben says relieved “Is he okay?”

 

“I don’t know we better get him to a hospital” I say walking around to get into the drivers side as Ben climbs into the passenger seat.

 

“So how much further until we reach the hospital?” I ask Ben after an hour of driving in silence.

 

“Shh” Ben says nodding his head in the direction of the back seat. Looking in the rear-view mirror I see Brian and Justin asleep in the back seat with their arms wrapped protectively around each other. I look back at Ben and take his hand in mine. We smile at each other before I turn my attention back to the road.


	15. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

**Authors Note - This is the last chapter I'm writing for this story now until after christmas**

* * *

* * *

Brian’s POV

 

I’m sitting in the doctor’s office waiting for the doctor to come and see us. Justin is sitting on my lap while Michael and Ben are standing near by. “How long do you think we have to wait?” Justin asks turning around to face me.

 

“I don’t know Jus” I answer.

 

“Hello I’m Dr Rabinda” the woman says entering the room and sitting behind her desk. “Hello Justin how are you feeling?”

 

“Fine when can I go home?” he asks

 

“Well we’d like to keep you in for a few days just for observation. Your blood pressure is very high but apart from that there’s nothing else wrong with you” Dr Rabinda says

 

“I don’t want to stay here” Justin says getting up from my lap and starting to panic “You can make me” he screams. I pull him back down to sit on my lap and wrap my arms around him. “Brian please don’t leave me here” he whispers

 

“Justin it’s just for a few days okay I’ll come and see you everyday until visiting hours are over” I say. Justin nods his head then turns back to face the doctor.

 

“Promise”

 

“I promise” I tell him kissing him on the forehead.

 

“Couldn’t you put me on a ward or something so that I’m not alone?” Justin asks

 

“Hmm let’s see if we have any spare beds” Rabinda says picking up the phone “Hello its Dr Rabinda here. Are there any spare beds on the adult observation wards?.....Oh okay thank you bye” hanging up the phone she looks back at Justin “I’m afraid we have no beds available on the adult wards but we do have a spare bed on one of the children’s wards. How do you feel about that?” she asks

 

“That’s fine as long as I’m not alone I don’t care” Justin replies

 

We leave the office and make our way up to the children’s ward. Rather him than me though being surrounded by a bunch of screaming kids twenty four hours a day would drive me insane. Reaching our floor we step out of the lift and follow the doctor. Entering the ward I notice it’s just like I thought screaming kids everywhere.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

Visiting hours are almost over and I don’t want Brian to leave. He hugs me tight “Tomorrow will be here before you know it okay I’ll probably be here before you even awake” he whispers in my ear. I nod my head and quickly wipe away a tear before he can see it. “You never know you might make a friend and have too much fun playing with the toys to even notice that I’m gone” he says with a smile.

 

“Shut up” I say laughing he moves over to where Michael is standing to give me and Ben some privacy.

 

“I’m sorry Jus” he says kissing me on the cheek and wrapping his arms around me. “You know I think somebody is in luuurvve” Ben says as I cover my face with my hands to hide my blush. “I knew it, I knew he wasn’t just a regular trick when you said you knew his first name” Ben says excited

 

“You want to know the weird thing though” I say. “Not only do we have the same birthday but the guys we’re in love with are best friends also” 

 

“Yeah” Ben replies laughing “So you do love him then?”

 

“Yeah I think I do” I say smiling “I doubt he feels the same way though”

 

“I think he does. He wouldn’t have gone looking for you or come to see you at the hospital or even let him stay with you if he didn’t feel something. Maybe it’s not love yet but I bet he’s getting there” Ben says 

 

“Thanks Ben I don’t know what I’d do without you” I tell him hugging him close to me and kissing him on the lips. I take a quick glance over Ben’s shoulder to look at Brian and see a little jealous in his eyes. “I think someone is jealous” 

 

“See I told you” Ben says getting up “Well we better get going you going to be okay?” Ben asks concerned.

 

“I’ll be fine I’ve got my little ankle biting army here to protect me” Michael and Brian walk over to my bed and take it in turns to hug me goodbye. Michael said he’d bring me his game boy with him for me to have. Why a man his age has a game boy I’ll never know but he’s still a cool guy. Ben really likes him I can tell and if Ben thinks he’s okay he must be.

 

Once they’d all gone I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling thinking about everything that has happened in the last few days. We told the doctor the truth about what happened and the police have been called. They’re going to come by tomorrow afternoon to ask me questions. I brought out of my thought by the sound of a voice next to me. Turning my head I look at the little girl standing there. “Hello” I say with a smile.

 

“Hello is you poorly?” she asks

 

“Yes I am” 

 

“I’m poorly to” the girl replies climbing onto my bed.

 

“My names Justin” I tell the girl “What’s yours?”

 

“Emma and I am five” she says happily

 

“Wow five that’s a big girl age”

 

“You staying on your own?” she asks looking around the room

 

“Yeah” 

 

“Oh don’t worry me staying here to so I’ll look after you” Emma says

 

“Thank you” I say as I watch her run off. Sweet kid kind of reminds me of Molly. God Molly I miss her so much. I climb off the bed and walk around the children’s ward not wanting to sit still for some reason.

 

“Justin Justin” Emma screams running towards me

 

“Emma what’s wrong?” I ask as she stops in front of me

 

“Nothing I got you a pressie” she says smiling

 

“You do?” I ask. Nodding her head she pulls some flower from behind her back and gives them to me. 

 

“Mamma say that you have no pretties on your table and me had lots so I say to mama that I give pretties to my new friend” she says smiling.

 

“Awww Emma thank you” I say as she hugs me.

 

“Get well soon Jus see tomorrow” she says before running off back to her bed.

 

***

 

The next morning I open my eyes to find a Brian sitting in the chair near my bed reading what looks like Matilda. “Catching up on some reading” I ask yawning as Brian jumps and throws the book on the floor. 

 

“Justin you scared the shit out of me” Brian says

 

“Shh think of the children tsk tsk” I say giggling

 

“Would you like anything from the trolley?” the woman asks pushing the trolley of food close to me.

 

“Can I have whatever he’s on” Brian says

 

“Shush” I say picking up a slice of pizza. I glance at Brian who has a disgusted look on his face. “What?”

 

“Pizza at this time of morning”

 

“Yes pizza at this time of morning Justin want pizza Justin shall have pizza” I say in a kiddie voice

 

“Would you like anything sir?” the lady asks looking at Brian

 

“No thanks I’m fine” he replies as the woman wheels the trolley over to the other patients and visitors. “Because hospital coffee sucks” Brian says once she’s gone. I laugh and finish eating my pizza. Dr Rapinda comes in and walks over to us.

 

“Hello Justin” she says smiling at me

 

“Hi” I say wiping my hands with a napkin

 

“The police are here to talk to you” she says as I look over at Brian.

 

“Will you come with me?” I ask

 

“Of course you’re not leaving me in here” he says getting up. We follow the doctor to a room and sit down.

 

“Hello Justin I’m Officer Graying” the man says 

 

“Hi” I whisper

 

“Now I know this is hard Justin but I need for you to tell me everything that has happened. Starting from the night you were attacked”

 

I grip Brian’s hand and take a deep breath “Okay. I was staying at Brian’s place and he went out to get some food. I heard a knock at the door and I assumed it was Brian. I opened the door it was Jack he said that I should learn some respect instead of running away then he grabbed my head and smashed it into the wall. I don’t remember anything after that. I woke up in hospital and didn’t remember who I was or what had happened. The day I was released Jack came by and picked me up he took me to this house in the country. His wife was there to Joan Kinney he wasn’t abusive to me at all that day until I missed dinner. I came down stairs and asked for something to eat, he went nuts he punched me in the face. I got my memory back after that and ran out of the house. I managed to find a phone to call Brian but Jack found me I ran but he caught up with me. He threw me down onto the pavement and started kicking me. The next thing I know I’m locked in the basement, then Brian and Michael came and rescued me.” I say crying. Brian puts his arms around me and kisses me on the head.

 

“Do you know where Jack and Joan are now?” the officer asks as I shake my head and look at the floor.

 

“I think they still might be at the house the address is thirty two dale way” Brian tells him. The officer nods his head and rises from his seat.

 

“Thank you for your time” he says leaving the room. I bury my head in Brian’s shoulder and cry.

 

***

 

Jack’s POV

 

I wake up with a thumping headache and the noise Joan is making in the kitchen isn’t helping. “Joan shut the fuck up” I shout. Getting up I decide to take my anger out on the usual target the faggot that’s in the basement. I open the door and walk down the steps. Shit racing back upstairs I call out to Joan. “Joan he’s gone” 

 

“Gone?” what do you mean gone” she replies panicking

 

There’s a knock at the door we decide to ignore it and search the house for Justin. Just as we’re coming down the stairs the front door is kicked in and police enter the house. They grab me and Joan and handcuff us.


	16. Two Of The Same With Some Differences

**Authors Note - Sorry for the long wait, but I've been burried under a pile of work and have just manged to dig myself out of it.**

* * *

Justin’s POV

 

I zip up my duffel bag and sling it over my shoulder before leaving the ward to go in search of Emma, to tell her goodbye. Walking down the hospital corridor I wave to Teresa the night nurse seeing that she was heading home after her shift. Strolling towards the children’s play area I think about all the things that have happened to me over the past couple of months, I know that it’s one of my rules and that I quote it often, but for some reason I think I’m seriously falling in love with Brian okay so I lie I started falling for him way before now. Who knew that I’d meet someone so … how can I explain it unique feels more of a way that describes Brian he’s one of a kind. He’s more complex than I am but that’s only because he had to suffer Jack’s wrath a lot longer than I did and he’s had more time to put up barriers, strong ones at that. Reaching the play area I peer through the door window and see Emma sitting at the painting table. Pushing all of my thoughts about Brian to the back of my mind I reach for the handle and open the door. Obviously hearing the sound of the door being opened Emma looks up from her painting and spots me. Smiling she jumps up from her seat and rushes towards me. “Justin.” she says hugging me. I bend down and kneel on the floor so that I an at her eye level.

“Hey Emma,” I greet smiling. “Guess what, I get to go home today.” I tell her. 

“Wow, me glad you get to go home. Is your friend coming get you?” she asks referring to Brian.

“Yeah.” I reply smiling. Placing my bag on the floor I open it up and rummage around until I find what I’m looking for. “This is for you, for being my special friend while I was poorly.” I say handing her the paper. She unrolls the paper and looks at the sketch I done of her and her mother.

“You good drawer.” she says throwing her arms around me. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now I better get back to the ward, Brian will be here soon to pick me up. Bye Emma.” I say. Standing up, I exit the play area and make my way back to the ward. I’m almost there when I hear a guy shouting, it takes me a minute to realize that the voice belonged to Brian. Rushing into the ward I see Brian shouting at one of the nurses.

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is? How can you not know where one of your patients is?” Brian yells. 

“Brian I’m here.” I shout running towards him and wrapping my arms around his waist, glancing over my shoulder I give the nurse an apologetic look. The nurse smiles at me before walking away. Brian hugs me tight before pulling away and turning on me.

“Where the fuck was you?” he asks angry. I’m not scared because I know he’s only angry because he was worried about me.

“I just had to say goodbye to Emma.” I reply “Now can you please take me home, or wherever I’m staying.” I say in a tired tone laying me head on his shoulder.

“Okay, let’s go sunshine.” Brian says taking my bag and putting his arm around me. I take one last look at the dreadful place, before leaving the hospital. With Brian this time around and my memory in tacked.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I pull up in front of the muncher’s house and turn of the engine. Stepping out I walk towards the front door and knock, finally the door is answered by Lindsey. “Brian” she says with a hint of surprise in her voice. Oh Christ! I bet I’m in for an ass chewing because I haven’t spoken to anyone apart from Michael in the last few weeks.

“Hey Linds,” I greet casually entering the house.

“Well look who’s finally decided to show his face.” I hear a voice call out angrily from the kitchen. It’s got to be Mel.

“It’s nice to see you too Mel, please don’t get up on my account.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Mel replies icily

“Will you two just for once please stop attacking each other, as soon as you’re both in the same room.” Lindsey shouts in exasperation. “Now Brian, is there a reason you came round?”

“Yeah, I need a favour ….. from Melanie.”

“You’ve got to be joking, you expect me to do you a favour?” she asks laughing. “Forget it.”

“It’s not for me, it’s for Justin.” I tell her “Short version, Jack Kinney was his guardian after Justin’s parents died. Jack beat him up regularly until he left only to come back. I took Justin with me to stay at my loft. Jack found him, smashed in his skull. Justin gets amnesia; Justin is released from hospital only to be kidnapped. He gets his memory back, is held hostage. Michael, Ben and I rescue him. Justin has already given evidence to the police. They’ve got Jack and Joan locked up until the trial. I need you to represent him at the trial.” I explain. “So will you do it?”

“Okay.” Mel replies “I’ll come by your place tomorrow.”

Nodding I check my watch. “I better get going. They’re releasing him from hospital today.” I say before leaving the house and the two stunned women behind.

 

***

 

I’m walking towards the children’s ward and can’t help feeling excited, Justin’s finally being released from hospital. It’s weird even though I’ve known him for less than a month, I feel like I’ve know him for years. I should be terrified at the thought, that I’m starting to have these feelings for him. Alright I was scared, when I first started caring for him. Now it’s just a little frightening. I mean, what do I know about love or relationships? I never had much of an example of love, when I was growing up to learn from. But then again maybe Justin didn’t either, he lived through Jack’s beatings for a few years too. Perhaps that’s why we, I don’t know connected so well. Words have no meaning, unless they have actions to back them up with. If there was no showing of love, then how can you believe the words? It’s why Justin is the way he is and it’s the why I’m the way I am. Words are meaningless. I remember when I was a kid and Jack used to come home drunk, he’d beat the shit out of me. The next day he would apologize and act like nothing happened. That’s why sorry is bullshit, what’s the point in saying sorry for something that you’re just going to do again. Jesus now I’m depressed. Clearing my thoughts, I focus on the fact that Justin’s coming home and I feel happy again. Pushing open the door I scan the ward for any sign of Justin. Finding no sign of him, I walk over to one of the nurses to find out where he is.

“Excuse me. Do you know where Justin Taylor is? I ask. “He’s being released today.”

“He was here half an hour ago, but I haven’t seen him since then.” the nurse answers.

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is? How can you not know where one of your patients is?” I yell, starting to panic when a voice calls out from across the room.

“Brian I’m here.” Justin shouts running towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Where the fuck was you?” I ask angrily. 

“I just had to say goodbye to Emma. Now can you please take me home, or wherever I’m staying.”

“Okay, let’s go sunshine.” I say. Taking his bag from him and throwing my arm over his shoulder, we leave the hospital.

 

***

Justin’s POV

 

We drive back to the loft in silence both lost in our own thoughts. Pulling up in front of the building, we get out of the jeep and then ride the elevator up to Brian’s floor. Brian unlocks the door and we step inside. Entering the loft, I notice everything is clean and tidy. It looks like nothing ever happened here. My eyes travel across the loft before finally falling on Brian.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I’m fine.” 

“Do you want something to eat?”

“I’m not that hungry.” I reply, walking over to the sofa to sit done. I jump at the sound of somebody knocking on the door. Brian crosses the loft to answer the door.

“Yeah” Brian says.

“Hi is Justin there?” a familiar voice asks. I get up off the sofa and move to stand behind Brian.

“Hey Jus”

“Chris! Oh my god.” I say shocked.

“Who is he Justin?” Brian asks, while glaring at Chris.

“Come in.” I say, pulling Chris inside the loft and shutting the door. “Brian this is Chris Hobbs, Ethan’s cousin.” I say introducing Chris.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Chris says, shaking Brian’s hand.

“Chris what are you doing here?” I ask still in shock.

“It’s Ethan.” Chris replies his voice becoming serious.

“Oh god” I whisper, feeling my heart start to pound in my chest. “How long?” I ask as I stare at Chris with sad eyes.


End file.
